


Shaky Hands

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Kind of happy ending, M/M, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: After reuniting with Noctis, Prompto finds himself with a gun aimed at his old friend. Ardyn, after all, showed him that they are meant to be enemies, not friends.





	Shaky Hands

Hands shook just as much as the rest of his body as Prompto aimed the gun at what is - no, what was - his best friend. They’ve been through almost everything together. He was there was Noctis lost his father, he was there when Noctis lost Lunafreya. He was there for almost every moment after other than the moment the kind had knocked him from the train, yelling that he was Ardyn. Which is why this moment hurt so much. He’d been through everything, and yet for Noctis it apparently wasn’t enough.

The other didn’t seem to understand what was going on. His blue eyes were widened, hands raised just to his shoulder as if he were surrendering but didn’t exactly know if he wanted to. Prompto felt a tear running down his own face as he stared at the other, trying to even the breathing and stop the trembling of his hands. Of his body. So much run through his mind. 

_”So how long have we been friends now? Let’s see...beginning of high school...so that’s ...five years?"_

_”Yeah, but we’ve known each other way longer than that. Ever since elementary school, right?”_

It always shocked him how the other even remembered that. After all in elementary so many other kids wanted to grab Noct’s attention. Prompto was nothing much compared to them. A chubby kid (fat more like) who didn’t seem to be the most popular kid. Noctis had once even said he was heavy, so the fact he recalled felt more embarrassing than anything. 

He was always alone. 

Feeling worthless. 

And then Noctis happened. 

Their friendship had kind of taken off after Prompto first approached, and Noctis then made time for him. Hung out, studied, homework...they were friends. And Prompto didn’t feel as worthless as before. Still that was a feeling that wouldn’t completely fade, but Noctis made him feel better. Especially at that moment, sitting on the roof of some motel they had stayed had. That talk had shown him they were friends. Best friends. 

But Prompto wanted more. He knew that was selfish, but ever since then he didn’t exactly make his feelings for Noctis go away. He didn’t try to stop the blooming flower in his heart. Little did he know Ardyn would use this as an advantage on his own end. How was Prompto to know his best friend (and crush) would push him off a train, leaving him for dead? Leaving him for Ardyn to find and trap, for Aranea to save and rescue? 

A small wob broke from his lips after a moment, hands now opening to drop the gun. Of course the shaking never halted. Instead they now moved to tear the gloves off as fast as he could, practically shoving the tattoo in the face of Noctis. The other didn’t seem to flinch much, instead just staring at his friend with wide eyes of shock. 

“I’m not a human. I - I’m your **enemy** Noct so just - just please -” his hand moved on its own now, shakingly getting his gun back to him. Instead of aiming it at Noctis he forced it into the other’s hand and aimed it at his own head. The shaking of his hand caused Noctis’ to shake just a bit as well. “Please.” 

Kill him. 

He doesn’t deserve to live if he’s the enemy. There should be no special treatment. If Noctis was going to kill the other clones then he should kill Prompto, too. 

No shot came. Noctis had instead laid his other hand over Prompto’s. That’s what caused him to break down, head falling forward and hand letting the gun go once again. It fell with a soft thud, and soon he stood in the other’s arms, body shaking with his hands now. Tears soaked Noctis’ shirt, but if he cared he didn’t show it. 

“If you were bad you would’ve killed me by now, Prompt.” Hie said finally, one arm moving around Prompto as the other fell to his side, hand still intwined with Prompto’s. “You are one of us, part of our team. Our family. Stop acting like you’re someone different just because you found out you have some lame barcode tattooed on your wrist. So what? Aren’t you the one who says it doesn’t matter where you come from? You don’t choose where you come from.” 

Prompto seemed frozen for a moment, but then another sob racked his body as he nodded his head against Noctis. He’s right. It doesn’t matter where he’s from, it matters what he does with life. And he doesn’t want to be evil. He wants to be with Noctis. And Gladio. And Ignis and Cindy and - all of them. He wants to stay and fight by their sides. No matter what Ardyn says, he isn’t a bad guy.  
Soon silence was taking over again, the only sound the sobs that Prompto let out as Noctis held him with one arm. The other arm was still dangled at his side, holding a still shaking hand that was connected to a very shaky body.


End file.
